Sentimentos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Era uma noite calma na cidade Dominó, até Seto Kaiba encontrar Joey Wheeler, ferido num beco. Joey está muito magoado, quer a nível físico, como psicológico e agora, só Seto pode ajudá-lo. Oneshot.


**Título: **Sentimentos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Era uma noite calma na cidade Dominó, até Seto Kaiba encontrar Joey Wheeler, ferido num beco. Joey está muito magoado, quer a nível físico, como psicológico e agora, só Seto pode ajudá-lo. Oneshot.

**Sentimentos**

Seto Kaiba caminhou calmamente pelas ruas da cidade Dominó. Passava pouco das onze da noite. A lua cheia erguia-se no céu e as ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Seto ia a caminho de casa. Quem soubesse da situação, ficaria confuso, pois uma pessoa tão rica como Seto decerto que teria um carro ou uma limusina para o levar a casa.

Mas com as ruas quase sem movimento, Seto gostava de poder caminhar até casa, enquanto ia pensando. Sabia-lhe bem ter alguma paz. Quando chegasse a casa, provavelmente Mokuba estaria à sua espera, mesmo que Seto lhe tivesse dito imensas vezes para ele não se deitar tarde. Assim, enquanto caminhava, Seto apreciava um pouco de sossego.

Quando Seto caminhou, passando por uma rua completamente deserta, ouviu o som de alguém a soluçar. Parou e ficou atento. O som vinha de um beco. Aproximou-se do beco, mas depois parou. Não podia entrar num beco escuro sem mais nem menos. Até podia ser uma armadilha. Ele era rico. Podiam querer raptá-lo e pedir um resgate ou algo assim.

Seto hesitou. O que deveria fazer?

"Quem está aí?" perguntou Seto.

Os soluços cessaram rapidamente, mas não houve resposta. Seto ficou à espera, mas quem quer que fosse que tivesse estado a soluçar, não saiu do beco. Pousando a sua pasta no chão, Seto pegou no seu telemóvel. Finalmente alguma das ferramentas do telemóvel ia servir para alguma coisa. Procurou a opção de lanterna e o telemóvel emitiu bastante luz, tal como uma lanterna.

Seto apontou o telemóvel para o beco e viu, distintamente, Joey Wheeler, sentado no chão, a olhar para ele. Os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Na sua cara via-se uma mancha negra em volta de um dos olhos. As suas roupas estavam rasgadas em vários lugares e Seto viu distintamente alguns cortes ensanguentados nos dois braços.

"Wheeler!" exclamou Seto, surpreendido, aproximando-se rapidamente. "O que te aconteceu?"

"Nada. Vai-te embora!" retorquiu Joey, virando a cara.

"Nada? Olha para ti! Pareces um farrapo. E os teus braços têm cortes. Tens de ir ao hospital."

Joey pareceu alarmado. Olhou para Seto com uma expressão de súplica.

"Não, hospital não. Não posso lá ir." disse Joey, tremendo.

"Quem te fez isso? Foi o teu pai, não foi?"

Joey não respondeu, mas baixou a cabeça.

"Bebeu outra vez e bateu-te, não foi? Isto já aconteceu outras vezes, mas nunca com cortes e sangue, Wheeler!" gritou Seto, zangado. "Essas feridas têm de ser vistas."

Joey começou a chorar.

"Não posso ir ao hospital, vai ser pior... vão fazer perguntas..."

Seto abanou a cabeça. Não percebia porque é que Joey queria proteger o seu pai depois do que tinha acontecido.

"Muito bem. Não queres ir ao hospital, compreendo. Mas vens comigo. Vamos para minha casa e vou chamar um dos meus médicos particulares para te observar e tratar."

Joey não protestou e Seto marcou rapidamente um número de telemóvel. Ligou ao motorista para o ir buscar ali. De seguida, ligou ao médico. Minutos depois, o motorista apareceu e Seto conseguiu arrastar Joey até à limusina.

"Não percebo como é que deixas que ele te faça isto?" perguntou Seto, aborrecido. "Não o consegues enfrentar?"

"Não posso... senão, ele põe-me fora de casa e não tenho para onde ir." murmurou Joey.

"O teu pai devia estar preso. Tens de apresentar queixa na polícia."

"Não, não posso fazer isso." disse Joey. "Não."

Seto decidiu não entrar em conflito com Joey até ele ser tratado. Quando chegaram à mansão de Seto, como Seto já esperava, Mokuba estava à espera dele e, ao ver Joey, ainda por cima naquele estado, começou a fazer imensas perguntas.

"O que aconteceu? O Joey está bem? Ele vai morrer?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Ele não vai morrer. Depois falamos Mokuba." disse Seto, enquanto levava Joey até à sala de estar.

Minutos depois, um médico chegou e examinou Joey, tratando-lhe das feridas de seguida. Receitou-lhe alguns medicamentos de seguida.

"Quero que compreenda, senhor Kaiba." começou o médico. "Que é extremamente irregular o que estou a fazer. Devia denunciar este caso. É violência doméstica."

"Eu sei, mas não se preocupe." disse Seto. "Eu próprio irei conseguir que o caso seja denunciado."

O médico, ainda em dúvida, foi embora. Seto conseguiu que Mokuba se fosse deitar, prometendo explicar tudo no dia seguinte. Quando regressou à sala de estar, Joey estava encolhido num dos sofás, parecendo envergonhado e amedrontado. Seto sentou-se perto dele.

"Wheeler, como estás?"

"Agora, estou bem." respondeu Joey, numa voz fraca.

"Tu não podes viver mais assim. Já tens dezoito anos. És maior de idade. Podes sair daquela casa e não teres de conviver com o teu pai."

"E vou para onde? A minha mãe não me quer... não tenho lado nenhum para onde ir." disse Joey.

"Podes ficar a viver aqui."

Joey levantou os olhos, olhando directamente para Seto.

"Estás a falar a sério?"

"Claro que estou." respondeu Seto. "Mas tens de ir à polícia fazer queixa do teu pai."

"Não posso fazer isso!" exclamou Joey, tremendo. "A polícia não vai fazer nada. E o meu pai vai ficar furioso. Vai querer vingar-se."

"Eu protejo-te. Aqui estás em segurança." disse Seto. "Podes confiar em mim."

Joey parecia confuso. Seto estava impaciente. Debatendo-se com os sentimentos que se revolviam dentro do seu peito, Seto aproximou-se mais e abraçou Joey, com cuidado, para não lhe tocar nos pontos em que estava magoado.

"Confia em mim." pediu Seto.

Joey hesitou, mas de seguida retribuiu o abraço, pousando a cabeça no ombro de Seto.

"Não me deixes sozinho." pediu Joey.

"Não vou deixar. Prometo." murmurou Seto.

Minutos depois, os dois saíram da mansão e foram directamente ao posto da polícia, fazer queixa do pai de Joey. Houve averiguações, o pai de Joey ficou preso durante três dias, mas depois foi libertado novamente.

Joey mudou-se para a mansão e lentamente, os danos causados pelo seu pai, nas várias vezes que ele tinha batido em Joey, começaram a desaparecer, tanto fisicamente, como psicologicamente.

Mokuba começou por achar fantástico que Joey fosse morar para a mansão. Alguém que pudesse passar mais tempo com ele, já que Seto passava muito tempo a trabalhar. No entanto, Mokuba perguntava-se como era possível que Joey e Seto, que tantas vezes tinham brigado no passado, agora vivessem debaixo do mesmo teto. E mais, raramente havia alguma briga entre os dois. E se havia, terminava rapidamente.

Sim, Mokuba achava estranho que eles agora se dessem bem. Até ao dia em que, não conseguindo dormir, decidiu ir até ao quarto de Seto, ver se ele ainda estava acordado, mesmo que já passasse da meia-noite. E quando tinha chegado à porta do quarto, Mokuba tinha ouvido uns barulhos estranhos.

Mokuba estava longe de ser burro. Foi rapidamente até ao quarto de Joey e verificou que o quarto estava vazio. E logo de seguida, as peças do puzzle encaixaram. Os olhares que às vezes Mokuba presenciava mas não percebia, o tempo que eles passavam fechados na biblioteca... sim, agora tudo fazia sentido.

E directo como era, Mokuba não hesitou em pôr tudo em pratos limpos na manhã seguinte.

"Joey, Seto, vocês namoram um com o outro?" perguntou Mokuba, ao pequeno-almoço.

Joey tinha parado de comer uma torrada, enquanto Seto se tinha engasgado e começado a tossir.

"Mokuba, que ideia." disse Joey.

"Eu não sou burro. Ontem fui até ao teu quarto, Seto. E ouvi uns barulhos estranhos. E tu, Joey, não estavas no teu quarto." disse Mokuba. "Vá, admitam lá."

Seto e Joey entreolharam-se.

"Se nós estivéssemos a namorar, estavas contra?" perguntou Seto.

Mokuba sorriu.

"Claro que não! É fantástico! Seto, até tens estado mais tempo em casa desde que o Joey veio para cá. E estás mais animado... hum, porque é que eu não reparei logo que havia aqui alguma coisa estranha?" perguntou Mokuba, pensativo.

"Ok, Mokuba, é verdade, estamos a namorar." disse Seto. "Mas isto é para manter em segredo. As últimas coisas que queremos são os jornais todos atrás de nós a querer saber pormenores."

"Eu prometo que não conto nada."

Seto terminou rapidamente o pequeno-almoço e saiu da sala de jantar, indo buscar a sua pasta. Mokuba sorriu a Joey.

"Joey, queria fazer-te uma pergunta."

"Está bem. Que pergunta é?"

"Como é que te apaixonaste pelo meu irmão? Ou quando é que isso aconteceu?" perguntou Mokuba, curioso.

"Não sei exactamente como ou quando, mas foi desde que o Seto me ajudou." respondeu Joey. "Ele tratou de mim, ajudou-me, esteve sempre lá quando precisei. E então, este sentimento surgiu. Para ambos."

"Uau, isso é óptimo. Também me quero apaixonar por alguém."

"Mokuba, o que sinto pelo teu irmão é ainda maior do que o simples amor." disse Joey. "O Seto salvou-me. Salvou-me do meu pai, da vida que eu tinha, da minha solidão, dos meus medos... ele salvou-me de todas as maneiras que uma pessoa pode ser salva."


End file.
